


Windblade's misadventures on Earth

by Windcee25



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Multi, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: When Windblade comes to Earth, she joins team Prime to fight against the Decepticons. On her stay on Earth, she went through misadventures with her stay with team Prime and her encounters with the Decepticons. This is her story.
Relationships: Airachnid/Arcee (Transformers), Arcee (Transformers) & Original Female Character(s), Arcee/Windblade (Transformers), Elita One/Windblade, Starscream/Windblade, Windblade (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapters are based on pictures of JPL Animation here https://www.deviantart.com/jpl-animation/gallery)

Windblade was in her jet mode, flying through the skies of Nevada and enjoying the sights and sounds of the new planet she’s on called Earth. She was happy to meet team Prime and its members, including Optimus Prime. They told her to take in the sight and to relax since there wasn’t any Decepticon activity in the area of the base. She wanted to learn more about Earth and it’s life, culture, and people. While she was flying, she didn’t see an aircraft nearby behind her at a higher altitude. It had blackish wings with red at the tips and it matches the color scheme as the tail and the frame was blackish with some parts were like a steel color. She didn’t know it was there because it didn’t show up on the radar. Suddenly, it transformed and jumped onto Windblade and she grabbed onto her. She nose-dived, heading toward the ground at high speeds. Before she hit the ground, she tried to put up the nose again to soften the landing. But it was still a hard landing and she skidded across the desert ground. When she stopped, she was hurt from the rough landing but nothing was badly damaged. She transformed into robot form and turned onto her back, only to see a Decepticon seeker.

“My my, what a cute little jet you are.” She said, smiling at her. She had fangs and red eyes like what the humans called “vampire”. Windblade was shocked by the presence of a Decepticon in the area and was pinning her to the ground by the Decepticon’s hands with sharp fingertips. “Who are you?” Windblade said, trying to escape from the seeker’s grasp. “Oh, I’m Laseray, a seductress, a Decepticon, and a seeker.” Windblade wasn’t happy about this and she protested. “Let me go you piece of scrap,” Windblade yelled at the seeker. Laseray placed a finger on Windblade’s lips. “Ah ah, naughty little jet. You need to be taught a lesson.”  
Laseray had her hands on her hips and traveled up to her chest and to her breasts. She was fiddling with her breast plates until she was able to open them and ripped them off of her, making Windblade scream a bit. She started to have fun with her big breasts, groping them a lot. Windblade tried to not moan, covering her mouth with her hands. Laseray continued to play around with her breasts until she had an idea.

She got some stasis cuffs and had Windblade’s handcuffed together on her back. Then she started to strip from her armor, revealing her big breasts to her, a dripping wet valve, and, the most surprising to Windblade, a spike that was bigger than any mech and about the size of a predacon. Windblade blushed at the sight of the seeker’s nudeness. Suddenly, she felt something touch her interface panel. It was wet and warm and it made Windblade scared. It was Laseray’s tongue, licking Windblade’s interface panel. “Open for me, darling,” Laseray said, licking the panel again. Windblade didn’t answer. She was scared of what the seeker might do to her. “Come on darling, open up for me,” Laseray said to Windblade, “I want to taste you.” She whispered to her, kissing her on the cheek. Windblade blushed even more and thought about it. After a few seconds, Windblade opened up for Laseray.

Windblade had the same features as Laseray, but some parts of her frame were bigger like her spike and her breasts. Laseray immediately went to her valve, licking her valve lips first for a few minutes until she started licking the inside of her valve. Windblade tried not to moan, but Laseray had her ways. She stopped licking her valve and inserted two fingers into her valve, thrusting them in and out of her and hitting her g-spot. Windblade still didn’t moan. Laseray had one more trick up her sleeve. She then pinched her anterior node (clit), making Windblade moan loudly. She then came all over Laseray, covering her face with her fluids. She stopped teasing and looked at her hand, now covered in Windblade’s fluids. She licked it up with her tongue as she stroked her spike. “Am I done now?” Windblade said, still struggling to get out of her bondage. Laseray stopped licking and looked at her a bit. “Not yet my little jet, it’s time for the main course!” 

Laseray’s spike was erect and throbbing for some valve. She got on top of Windblade and readied her spike at her valve. “I’m going to like this!” Laseray said and she rammed her spike into Windblade’s valve, making her moan loudly. Laseray’s spike was long and thick, reaching her sparkling chamber (womb) and stretching her a bit. Windblade hated being fucked by a Decepticon, but she loved how she was pleasuring her, fucking up her holes and teasing her sensitive spots. Laseray had no signs of slowing down, pounding into her valve rapidly and violently, leaving paint transfers and dent when their hips clanged together. They both loved the feeling of it, moaning loudly as each one hit their sensitive spots. Several minutes later, Laseray was getting close, her spike was throbbing more and wanted to release it in her. “Here it comes my little jet! Feel the power of the Decepticons!” Windblade moaned and cried. “Please don’t! Not in me! Release it outside!” Laseray ignored her and came into her valve filling it with her warm, creamy cum. Windblade came as well, her spike squirting lots of cum over herself and Laseray. After a minute or two, Windblade and Laseray laid right next to each other, panting after they had their overloads.

Laseray removed her spike from Windblade’s valve, now stuffed with her cum. “That was good my little jet. Maybe next time I’ll take your aft.” Laseray gets an signal on her arm. “Got to go, I have another jet to take care of first.” Laseray then bit Windblade on the neck, biting into her neck cables. This caused her to pass out for a while until she woke up during the night. She still had no armor on but she was uncuffed and her armor was next to her in a pile. She still felt the bite from Laseray and she was upset but relieved that it was over. As she was cleaning up and after putting back her armor on, she noticed a package with her name on it. She opened it and saw a vibrator, a false spike about the size of a Predacon, and a little device with a note attached to it. On the note, it said, “If you want to have fun together again, let me know so we can get together in private. From Laseray. XOXO.” Windblade read this and while she had her pelvic armor still removed, she inserted two fingers into her valve. When she removed them, she saw her fingers covered in fluids, including Laseray’s cum. She licked them up and smiled and grinned at the taste. She gathered her things, put back her armor on, and flew back to the base.


	2. Ba, Baka...

After the encounter with Laseray and after she went back to base, she wanted some time by herself. While everybody was sleeping, she got out her dildo Laseray gave her and she inserted it inside her valve. The dildo was big, stretching her and going deep into her and she moaned at the feeling of it. While she fucked herself with the dildo, she stroked her spike as well, moaning even more. When she cummed, she loved how the big dildo pleasure her valve and how much her spike squirted cum. She loved it and did it all night, but by morning, she wanted more than the dildo. She wanted a real spike in her.

On one solo mission, she went to a cave miles away from the base. It was night and it was really dark in the cave. She took out her sword and entered, the sword lighting the way. Some time later, she saw some light ahead of her and she saw a big stash of energon. She looked at it for a while until her heat came. She didn’t know what to do. So she leaned against a pile of energon, retracted her plating, and started to play around with her body. She first fingered her valve, causing it to leak fluids. But she wanted more than that. Her spike casing opened and her spike came out, all erect and throbbing for some pleasure. She started to stroke her spike, using her other hand to stroke it since she was still fingering her valve. She moaned really loud, her hands hiting every sensor on her spike and in her valve. She thought she was alone inside the cave. But she was very wrong.

“Why hello Windblade.” A voice came from the cave. Windblade stopped what she was doing and she looked to the source of the voice. When she looked up, it was a Decepticon and it was Starscream. She was shocked and surprised, trying to cover herself up with her arms and hands. “STARSCREAM! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE AND WATCHING ME NUDE?” Windblade yelled at him. Starscream walked up to her. “Well, you’re a pretty strong strong femme and i like femmes like you. They can be very interesting to talk to and also to frag as well.” Windblade stood up and turned her back towards him. “I don’t want to be fragged. Just leave me alone.” Windblade walked away from Starscream a bit and leaned against a wall. Her valve still dripped fluids as she talked, dripping down her legs. Starscream walked up to her and stood next to her. “I know you’re in heat Windblade. Let me help you. I know you need me to solve it.” Starscream said. Windblade thought about it. She didn’t want to get fragged again like Lazeray, but it felt so good. She needed a spike like Lazeray and Starscream fits the bill. Windblade turned around to face him. “Okay Starscream, let’s get this over this.”

Starscream grinned a bit, wanting to see what she had in store. “Let me see your beautiful breasts.” Windblade followed and moved her arm, revealing her big breast to him. Starscream placed his hands on her breasts, his hands were cold as ice. Windblade shivered by the touch. Starscream squeezed her breasts, his sharp fingers digging and poking into her breasts a bit. “Starscream! Not too hard, your fingers are so sharp and they’re hurting me!” Windblade told him, trying to push his hands away by using her hands. But this revealed what she had under and Starscream saw this. “My my, what a nice spike you have.” Starscream placed a hand on her spike, stroking her length and teasing her tip. “Starscream stop… ahhhhhhh it feels so good!” Windblade said, moaning at the feeling of Starscream stroking Windblade down. Starscream then saw her leaking valve and he moved his other hand to finger her valve. “Oh my, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Windblade said, moaning at the feeling of her spike and valve being pleasured by Starscream. As minutes went by, Windblade came closer and closer to her overload and her spike and valve began to pulse. “Ahhhhhhhhhh Starscream, I want to cum please!” Her spike and valve began to pulse faster, her spike leaking pre-cum and her valve began to leak more fluids. “Don’t worry my princess, just release all that pressure from you.” Starscream said to her. Before she cummed, he teased a part of her spike which triggered her overload in her spike and he pinched her anterior node which also triggered the overload as well. When she came, her spike squirted cum all over them, both of them getting cum all over their bodies. Her valve also came, squirting fluids out in hard squirts. When she stopped, Windblade was panting from her using all of that energy cumming. But Starscream wasn’t done yet.

“Oh Windblade, I got a desert for you.” Starscream retracted his groin plating and revealed his spike, longer and a bit thicker than Windblade’s spike and was throbbing for some valve. “Oh my, I want some of that.” Windblade said as she put a hand on his spike and started to stroke it. “That’s it my little jet, stroke my might spike.” Windblade started to stroke his spike faster. She kept doing this for a minute until she decided to suck it. She started to suck on it a bit until she sucked more and more of his length until she was sucking the whole length. For a while she enjoyed sucking his spike until she wanted more than that. She stopped sucking and laid down on her back, showing her valve and aft to him. “Mmmmm, what juicy holes you have. Looks like I need some more help.” Windblade looked at him and she was surprised that another spike came out just below the first one, about the same size as the first. “Hope you like two spikes at the same time. Because you’re going to be fucked like your first time being fragged.” Starscream got on top of Windblade and slid both of his spikes into her holes, each of the spikes slowly penetrating her valve and aft. Windblade moaned as both spikes were in their and she moaned more when Starscream started fucking her. Starscream’s spikes were great, penetrating every inch of her valve and aft. Windblade loved them, moaning more for his lengths and she kissed Starscream as he fucked her hard. Minutes later, Starscream was getting closer to his overload. “Here it comes my beautiful jet, here comes my overload!” Windblade grabbed his helm and she kissed him hard as he came, his spikes squirting lots of cum into her valve and aft. After he stopped cumming, he removed his spikes from her and left, leaving her in the cave. She woke up after several minutes after the overload. She looked around to see no one except for the energon still there. She put back her armor on and she look what she missed while she was in the cave. She had many notifications from base, asking where she was. Windblade responded and went back to the base, telling her teammates about Starscream. When she entered her room, Windblade went to her berth and went to sleep, hoping that another day would be as fun as that day.


	3. A Spider's Treat

On another mission, Windblade went with Arcee to track a decepticon signal. When they got there, they transformed into their robot forms and they used stealth to find any Decepticons nearby. Arcee quietly told her to spit up because there were two signal. So Windblade agreed and they went their separate ways. After a few minutes on her trail, Windblade was getting closer and closer to the signal and when she was at the signal, it was actually a device placed on the ground to distract her from separating from Arcee. Windblade tried to radio Arcee about the signal, but there was no answer and only static. Windblade decided to go back where Arcee went. She followed the path Arcee took and when she saw her in a clearing, she was shocked but also surprised by the scene.

Arcee was being fucked by Airachnid, her spike pounding into Arcee’s valve. She couldn’t move because Anarchid had her hands and legs pinned to two trees by her webbing. Arcee cried and moaned, wanting her to stop and wanted Windblade to save her. “Your little friend might is busy tracking my distraction signal an she’ll never come back in time before i cum into your little hole.” Airachnid said to her, biting into oher shoulder as she continued to fuck her. Windblade just stood there, watching them having sex. She retracted her groin armor and started to stroke her spike, stroking it at the sight of Ancharnd and Arcee. She came a few times as they still fucked until she heard Airachnid. “Yes my little autobot, here comes my cum!” Arcee screams and cries for Windblade, wanting to be saved before being filled with cum. Windblade runs towards Airachnid with her plating still retracted and her spike was swinging from side to side. Before Airachnid came, Windblade pulled her out of Arcee, letting Airachnid cum all over her. Windblade then tossed Ancharnid against some nearby trees, knocking her out a bit. She then went to Arcee, got out her sword, and cut off the webbing off of her. “You okay Arcee” Windblade asked. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Arcee said. She then looked at Airachnid who still had her spike out and then she looked at Windblade which Arcee was surprised to see that she had a spike too. “She should go now.” Windblade said. “Actually, you want to have some fun with our…” Arcee walked up to the Airachnid who was still unconsious and rubbed her spike. “... new pet.” Windblade realised what Arcee wanted and she wanted to say no, but she agreed because she was angry by Arcee being raped by Ancharnid and she almost came in her. “Okay Arcee, let’s treat our new pet.”

Windblade pulled Airachnid by the legs onto level ground and she positioned herself between her legs. Airachnid was beginning to wake up and when Arcee saw this, she tied her down by using stasis cuffs and cuffing her wrists and ankles. Airachnid was really angry at this and she squirmed and screamed. “You’ll never get away from this! I’ll get you you stupid little jet and I’ll fuck you like I did with Arcee.” Airachnid said, screaming at Windblade. “And you’ll pay for what you were doing with Arcee whether you like it or not.” Windblade said, grinning and smiling at her. She pumped her spike a bit until it was erect and when it was fully erect, she thrusted it into Anarchid’s valve, going very deep and making Ancharnid scream. Her scream was cut off when Arcee sat on Airachnid’s face, making her lick Arcce’s wet valve. “Here you go my little spider, drink up.” Arcee said. Airachnid complied, licking up the fluids coming out of Arcee. Arcee moaned at the feeling of her valve being licked and sucked on by her nemesis and she retracted her breast armor to squeezed and groped her breasts. Arcee and Windblade were facing each other as they had fun with their new pet and they sometimes kissed each other smoothly as they played around with Airachnid. Minutes later, Windblade was getting to her overload, her spike was pulsing faster and faster as she got closer and closer to her climax. “Here it comes girl, see how we Autobots are surperior than you Decepticons!” Windblade said. Anid screamed and squirmed, not wanting to be filled by a “nasty Autobot” she sometimes say. But her screams were muffled by Arcee stuffing Airachnid’s mouth. Moments later, Windblade came in Airachnid, filling her with her cum. Airachnid screamed, squirming about and trying to say something but her screams were muffled. Arcee came too by the vibrations from Anarchid mouth, making her squirt lots of fluids into her nemesis’ mouth. A minute later, Arcee and Windblade pulled back from Airachnid, now covered with their fluids. “You want to head back now Arcee?” Windblade said. Arcee looked at Windblade and then to Ancharnid. “Sure. But let’s do something first before we leave.” Arcee said. 

Hours later at the base, Windblade and Arcee came back with Airachnid, now in chains. “Report from scouting mission sir! Captured Ancharnid from mission Optimus!” Optimus looked at the three for a second, finding them a bit odd but he didn’t know why. “Okay. Do whatever you want to Ancharnid. There’s no more stasis pods so you’ll have to watch her. Also, the rest of the time is yours Arcee and Windblade, you deserve it.” Optimus said to the two. “Thanks sir!” They both said. Windblade and Arcee went to the storage room where it was big and open. When there was no one inside, they entered and locked the door and they started to have fun again with their new pet.


	4. League of the Femmes

Elita One came onto team Prime months later after Windblade’s encounter with Aircharnid with Arcee. Elita was the leader of this team called the League of the Femmes. Windblade was part of this on Cybertron, fighting off crime and revolts happening. The team came to Earth to help out team Prime in fighting against the Decepticons. With Windblade back in their team, the League of the Femmes was complete again and with the approval of Optimus Prime, they went out on missions together. They were very successful and the team liked them, especially Arcee who was a big fan of the League. She wanted to be part of the League and fight among them. So she talked with Elita about joining the League. Elita wasn’t sure about it and she talked about this to her femmes, including Windblade.

Elita started the conversation. “Should we add her to our team? I’m not sure about it.” “Come on, she has fought so hard on team Prime. She protected Optimus so much and she even risked her life for Optimus.” Windblade said. “I agree, Optimus told me lots of things about Arcee. Although she had a few mishaps, she’s still a good warrior.” Causeway said, agreeing with Windblade. Elita pondered about it for a bit and said, “I don’t know. What about you ladies?” Nav1 and Solar looked at each other. Then Nav1 said, “Well, we kinda agree with an idea. If she’s strong, she can be good for the team.” “Well, I’m still doubting Arcee, I don’t know if she’s good enough,” Elita said. Windblade thought of something. “What if Arcee proved her strength through … you know?” Windblade grinned a bit at the other femmes. They were confused at first but the gasped when they knew what she was thinking. “You don’t mean-” Nav1 said before she was interrupted by Windblade. “Hell yeah, that’s what I meant.” The other femmes looked at each other and they agreed to Windblade’s great idea.

Optimus had the femmes get the day off as the mechs stayed at the base. All of the femmes went to the forest to test Arcee for the team. “Why are we in the forest Elita?” Arcee asked. “To see if you’re strong enough for the team,” Elita responded. The femmes reached a clearing next to a mountainside and they stopped. “So, when is the test going to begin?” Arcee asked again. “Right now,” Windblade said as she pulled Arcee onto her back and tied her to the ground. “What the hell are you doing?” Arcee yelled in shock. Elita unclamped Arcee’s breast armor and revealed her big soft breasts. Windblade and Causeway sucked on Arcee’s tits, sucking them like they were sparklings. Arcee moaned at the feeling. “Guys, stop it. You’re making me so hot.” Arcee then felt her crotch armor being removed and saw Elita looking at her wet valve. “Yum,” Elita said. “Wait, no!” Arcee said. But it was too late, Arcee moaned loudly as Elita licked her valve. Arcee was starting to lose her mind, trying to fight but was overwhelmed by the pleasure and lust she’s feeling. “More. More! I want more!” Arcee said. Windblade, Elita, and Causeway were surprised by Arcee’s response. They stopped what they were doing and they stepped away. Wanting some more, Arcee said, “Wait, please! Where are you going? What are you doing? I want some more!” The femmes removed their plating and they revealed their spikes to Arcee. Elita and Windblade had the largest spikes while Nav1 and Solar had the smallest ones (but not too small). They blushed since they had the smallest spikes and this is their first time revealing their spikes to anyone. Arcee was surprised by the femmes and she was entranced by their spikes. “Yes, I want some please!” Arcee moaned as the femmes approached Arcee with their spikes fully erect.

Arcee was moved onto her knees as every femme got ready with Arcee, positioning themselves to be ready to fuck. Elita and Windblade were positioned under Arcee, Causeway positioned herself in front of Arcee’s face, and Solar and Nav1 grabbed Arcee’s hands for her to rub their spikes. Arcee was riding Elita’s spike and Windblade’s spike as they penetrated her aft and valve. Causeway started to fuck Arcee’s face, making her deepthroat Causeway’s spike. Meanwhile, Nav1 and Solar were moaning as Arcee rubbed their spike, loving how Arcee’s hands were soft against their spikes. Arcee just laid there, getting fucked by the team she admired and loved. The femmes loved fucking her, their spikes being pleasured by Arcee’s holes and hands. Minutes later, the femmes were so close to their overloads, moaning as they went closer to cumming. “I’m so close,” Windblade said. “Me too,” Elita said. “Me three,” Causeway said. “Us too.” Solar and Nav1 said. Arcee moaned onto Causeway’s spike, wanting their cum all over her. Moments later, the femmes came, moaning as their spikes squirting cum all over Arcee. Arcee was overwhelmed by the cum entering her mouth and her holes. After a minute of cumming, the femmes removed their spikes from Arcee, now covered with lots of cum from them. Windblade approaches her and crouched down to Arcee’s face. “Welcome to the team Arcee.”

The next day, the femmes were at the base and they headed to the storage room. Once they entered, they locked the door and headed where they held their favorite prisoner. Aircharnid was brought out of her stasis pod and to the femmes. “What the hell do you want bitches?” Aircharnid said to the femmes. The group of femmes stepped aside to show Arcee walking up to her, her armor removed and showed her exposed breasts and her new-formed spike. “Hello, Aircharnid. I just wanted to have some fun with my little pet with some new modifications I got from my fellow femmes.” Arcee said as her spike throbbed for her Aircharnid.


	5. Your choice Starscream…

On another mission, Windblade was shot down by the Decepticons and was captured. Starscream shot her down after his blasters shot her. He would have more fun with her later on their ship. She was then taken to the Nemesis to be tortured, but not the torture you may think.

On the ship, she was taken to one of the torture rooms. But instead of Shockwave or any other mechs in the ship, the job was given to Flashback, a Decepticon scientist and a seeker like Starscream. Although the Decepticons ordered her to torture Windblade for any information, she had her own plans as well.

When the Decepticons left her to torture Windblade, she decided to have fun with her first. Windblade was tied down onto a table, arms and legs spread apart. Windblade struggled to get herself freed. “Release me you con!” Flashback was watching her, holding a box in her hands. She then placed it on a nearby table. “Don’t worry Autobot, I won’t hurt you. I’m just going to…” She opens the box and takes out a vibrator from it. “... do some unique tests.” 

Windblade watched her as she approached her with the vibrator. She then got on top of her with the vibrator in her face. “Open for me.” Windblade protested. Flashback rubbed her valve cover, slowly stroking it. “I know you’ve been through a lot and I can help you with that.” Windblade was unsure about her. Then Flashback uncovered her playing and revealed her nude frame; a pair of breasts bigger than Windblade’s, a wet, dripping valve, and a spike longer and a bit thicker than Windblade’s. “What about it hun, you want it?” Flashback said. Then Windblade finally retracted her plating, revealing her nude frame to her.

Flashback wasted not time with Windblade’s frame, starting to vibrate her valve with the vibrator, making Windblade moan a bit. Windblade’s valve started to leak, her fluids were leaking out of her folds as her anterior node was being vibrated by the vibrator. “Want some more?” Flashback said, pushing the vibrator harder against the anterior node. Windblade moaned louder, her moans were echoing around the chamber. “Very good Autobot.” She then stopped vibrating her node and started fingering her valve, inserting a few fingers into her folds. Windblade’s valve squeezed around her fingers as she teased her, making her drip more fluids and making her fingers wet. Windblade was close to cumming, her valve pulsed with the urge to cum. “Please… I want to cum… now.” She said, moaning as her valve was very close to the climax. Flashback squeezed her anterior node and let her cum, making Windblade moan loudly as her fluids sprayed all over the floor of the chamber. “I… want… more!” She said, panting after the pleasurable teasing.

Flashback went on top of Windblade and lined her erect spike to her valve, her spike leaking pre already by her eagerness to frag her up. She then pushed her spike against her opening and slowly went in, her girth stretching her valve a bit and her length penetrating her deep. Windblade moaned but was cut off by Flashback kissing her on the lips and kissing her deeply. She started to thrust into her, pounding into her valve and penetrating her deeper and deeper into her valve until she got to the sparking chamber. She pounded her valve relentlessly, her spike pounding against her inner walls and making some clanking noises. Windblade was moaning crazy, she never felt the same as the other times from mechs or femmes. Flashback was getting close, her spike started to throb and also started to leak more pre into her chamber. Before she came, Windblade hugged her close and kissed her deeply. Cum filled her tanks and spilled out when her chamber was filled up, filling her up fully quickly. She pulled out and squirted her last loads onto Windblade’s frame, covering her in warm cum. “How was it Autobot? You liked it?” Windblade sat up and looked at her. “Yeah, you know what we should do next?” “What?” Flashback asked. Windblade whispered into her ear.

A few minutes later, Starscream showed up in the chamber. He was wondering why he was called up there. He looked around for someone. “Flashback? You wanted someth-” Starscream was interrupted by the two femmes naked with their armor removed, showing off their nude frames. “Want some fun hun?” Flashback and Windblade said at the same time.


End file.
